


Our Yesterdays & Your Tomorrows

by simplysuz



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016), Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-09 23:37:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19896265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplysuz/pseuds/simplysuz
Summary: After having a vision of an abandoned town, and a mysterious girl with a warning, Sam and Dean are sent back in time to Hawkins Indiana 1985, where they meet a group of strange teens, as both their worlds collide.





	1. The Vision

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fan-fic and I am very excited to continue with it, as this is only the beginning. My goal is to post new chapters every week. I would love to see some feedback so and ideas so I can keep getting better going forward. I really hope you enjoy! I can't wait to implement both of these amazing shows and characters together and see where their adventure takes me.

The town was quiet real quiet, desolate. A yellow sign swung solemnly with the wind. The clouds overhead, were gray as if depicting the mood and environment around him. Sam walked over to see bold white lettering that once read Welcome to Hawkins now read Welcome to Hell as Hawkins was marked out in bold red spray paint. Everything about to town felt cold, but the scariest thing was it used to be alive. Sam could tell by the amount of empty and abandoned cars, a mall, and an arcade, as well as various stores and markets. This was once a bustling town, but what happened? Sam continued to walk taking in his surroundings when he felt something, a presence. If he hadn’t known any better he could have sworn it was a ghost, but the air remained damp, yet the goosebumps on the back of his neck were trembling. That's when he saw it, or her. A girl dressed very eclectically. She wore her hair half up in a yellow scrunchie. She wore washed-out jeans, white converse, and a retro-looking black t-shirt with random geometric shapes. Despite the odd appearance is was the blood dripping from one nostril that confused him. She seemed to have realized Sam’s eyes on her and began to open her mouth, but before she could speak she disappeared. With the little girl plastered in his head, Sam continued walking before finding a convenience store. He walked in slowly. He was weaponless, but he honestly wasn’t bothered. Something in his conscious told him that whatever was here before, had done its job and was long gone. As he continued to take in his surroundings something caught his eye, mounted behind the cash register was an old Farah faucet calendar displaying the month of July. Each day was crossed out in thick black ink, stopping on July fourth, 1985.  
Sam awoke abruptly to the sounds of his brother's snores in the bed beside him. Sam took a deep breath and glanced at the digital clock on the hotel nightstand. It displayed 3:30 am. His head was pounding as if someone had taken a butt of a gun and continually bashed it against his forehead. He had awoken to the weirdest dream, but something in his gut told him it was more than that, it felt so real, vision like, but there was no way, it was impossible. He quickly took out his phone flipping it open and with a sigh of relief, the phone displayed Saturday, August 28th, 2006, but if this was a vision why would it be of something that took place 22 years ago? Usually, his visions happened before an event occurred.  
“Sam?” Dean whispered drowsily, “wat’ er you doing?”  
Sam, still stuck in his head thinking wildly didn’t even hear dean call his name. Dean turned on the lamp to see a sweaty, pale and wide-eyed Sam staring intently at the wall ahead of him. Instantly all drowsiness was taken over by a sense of fear.  
“Sammy, you good?”  
Sam looked at Dean, all confused and bewildered.   
“I… I think I may have had a vision.”  
Instantly Dean was alert. “Was it something that would lead us to the yellow-eyed demon?”  
“I don’t know, but it felt so real, and this girl she…”  
“She what?”  
“She felt familiar like I have never seen her in my life but she just felt familiar.”  
Sam continued to stare blankly at the wall ahead of him.  
“Well did she say anything?” Dean asked  
“No, she just was watching me, and when I saw her she just disappeared.” Said Sam finally making eye contact with his brother.  
“Spirit?”  
“I don’t think so, but Dean this town, it was abandoned, something had been there, something dark I could feel it.”  
“Did you get a name?”   
“Hawkins, Indiana. But Dean, Sam said looking his brother directly in the eyes, “it was 1985.”

XXXXXX

“Mike?” El whispered. She had taken the bandana off expecting her friends to be waiting for her but instead She had found herself surrounding by empty seats and silence except for the static of the tv.  
“Mike!” She called a bit louder this time.  
Panic was taking over something was wrong. They wouldn’t have just left Hopper’s cabin without her. Would they? Tears began to form as she feared the worse.  
“MIKE!” She screamed  
“They can’t hear you” came a sudden voice from the kitchen.  
Billy or whatever was in Billy emerged with a sadistic and wild look on his face. Black liquid seeped from his left eye, the veins in his shoulders wildly and abnormally visible.  
“You shouldn’t have looked for me.” He said, “Because now I see you.”  
Billy took a puff of his cigarette and then let it fall to the ground smudging it with the soul of his boot, fire to ash.  
“Now we can all see you” he seethed. “You let us in… and now you’re going to have to let us stay.”  
El began to shake her head, all this time, he could see her, she had let him in.  
“Don’t you see, all this time we have been building it, we’ve been building for the two of you.”  
Despite the fear sending trembles through El’s body, her mind wandered aimlessly at the word two, what did he mean?  
T..two? El stuttered  
“You and the psychic boy, the young queen, and the Boy King. This army, it’s only the beginning, I have taken the past, and now I must take the future.”  
“Time” Billy chuckled, “it’s a fickle thing, especially for a Demon.”  
“I.. I don’t understand”  
“You will” and then something happened, something El had never seen before, Billy’s eyes turned yellow.  
“It’s time,” Billy whispered  
“You and Sam Winchester will bring the end and the beginning. Past and Future will come together, and Angels, Demons, Spirits, and Monsters, will rule all the world, the universe, His will shall be done. All these years, we have been building up to this. I’ll be there soon… daughter.” All of a sudden Billy’s body began to twist and change until she found herself face to with her PaPa.  
With that El felt herself falling, falling through the darkness. She reached out as if something would take her hand, but she continued to fall until She found herself standing on dirt and rubble, she looked up to see an abandoned town, but not any town, Hawkins. Everything was, empty, her home gone, the people she loved gone, and then she saw a boy, around Jonathan’s age, he turned around, and looked at her, how could he see her? She heard her name being called in the distance, and before she could confront the boy, she was met with darkness, She felt the bandana seeping with sweat against her tightly shut eyes, she yanked it off and realized she was screaming. Letting the firm grip of Mike, take her, as she sobbed, in both terror, and relief that her friends were still here.  
But she couldn’t shake off the yellow eyes and her PaPa, and a name that kept repeating in her head, Sam Winchester. Something in her gut told her that she could trust him and she had to warn him of the impending danger ahead.

XXXXXX

The boys were sitting across from each other at a small diner each sipping a cup of coffee while their keyboards clattered both their eyes focused on the laptop screens before them.  
“It’s a real place Dean, read this” Sam said flipping his laptop around for Dean to see.  
Dean began to read out loud:  
Hawkins, Indiana a once small and cheerful town, mysteriously desecrated and abandoned, after what speculators and conspiracists are calling a government cover-up while others believing it to be the work of extra-terres…  
“and,” Sam said pulling his laptop away interrupting Dean mid-sentence as Dean huffed something about nerds and never getting laid,   
“get this” Sam said with an eye roll “over half of the people in the town were never found, no body, no remains, just vanished. One day they were there and then “poof” gone.”  
“huh, I’m not saying your wrong but maybe your shining got all jacked up and is mixing up dates, and usually, all your visions are somewhat related to the yellow-eyed demon, I’m just confused how this has anything to do with it. I’m just say-in Sammy Dad’s dead and ole yellow eyes is MIA, I just don’t want to go chasing things, that well might not be anything.”  
“My visions have never been wrong before Dean, what makes it any different now? What if this does have something to do with yellow eyes? We haven’t found jack squat, this is the first lead we’ve had in weeks, please just trust me, something weird is going on here, and Hawkins may have something to do with it.”  
“okay,” Dean sighed tracing his hand along his mouth in thought. “Okay”, we’ll head back to the motel pack up our stuff, and head out. But if I hear anything about little green men and probing we are out of there.”  
Sam gave him a small smile of appreciation, but Dean knew it meant a lot more.  
“such a bitch” Dean huffed  
“jerk” sam responded.  
Just as Sam began to rise from the booth they’d been sitting in, a sharp pain pulsated through his head, he cried out in pain, and fell to the floor, at the exact sam time his coffee cup shattered. The last thing he saw before the world faded, was a blurred figure running towards him, shouting his name.   
He was standing in the emptiness in the total dark, he was feet deep in what Sam hoped was water, and before him stood the girl, the girl he saw in his dream.  
“Sam?” She asked innocently, “Sam Winchester?”  
Something in Sam told him he could trust her, he took a step forward the water sloshing beneath him,  
“Yes”, he said, “I’m Sam”, how do you know my name?”  
“The thing with the yellow eyes told me.”  
Chills racked Sam’s body. “I need you to tell me everything, but first, who are you?”


	2. Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pretty short, but it's really supposed to be an add on too chapter one. I promise the chapters are about to get much longer!

“El, I’m El.”  
This was just an innocent girl Sam thought to himself, how the hell could she be involved in something so big? He could sense her innocence, and couldn’t shake the feeling of how unfair the situation was.  
Before he could say anything El began to speak, “It’s after you Sam, It’s after us.”  
“What’s after us?” Sam asked calmly.  
“The Mind-Flayer” el whispered,  
“Mind Flayer? What’s a Mind Flayer”  
“A monster,” the girl said, “a monster from the upside-down.   
“The Upside-Down?”  
“Yes, El whispered, it’s a bad place, opened by bad people.”  
“Like an alternate universe?”  
the girl nodded  
“And you said this mind flayer, he had yellow eyes?”  
“This is the first time I’ve seen them like that, but Sam” she whispered, “It’s after us, It wants us, the girl took eyes suddenly turned fearful, “and it’s found me, and if we don’t stop it, it’s going to find you too. Even having this talk is dangerous.  
Sam nodded in understanding, “I know.”  
El then looked at Sam, and Sam could have sworn he had known her all his life, like a younger sister.  
“Can you do things, like things with your mind?”  
“I have visions, I see things before they happen. Like I saw you, in Hawkins, but it… it wasn’t Hawkins anymore, it was in ruins. There was something odd about the situation though, it was 1985, why would yellow ey… The mind flayer, show me something from the past.”  
“The past?” El asked confusingly “what year is it, for you?”  
“2006”  
“Your past and my future” el whispered.  
“What day was it, when you saw me in Hawkins?”  
"July 4th, it was July 4th"  
and right now it’s the…  
28th both said at the same time.  
“It all comes together” Sam whispered, “but how do I get there?”  
“You aren’t the only one with abilities Sam, I think I may have an idea, but it might be a little crazy.”  
“I’ve seen plenty of crazy.”  
“Okay then, here’s the plan.”

XXXXXX

Sam awoke on a soft surface, with the muggy smell of the motel room. He was lying on his back, staring ceaselessly at the ceiling fan above him. His head was pounding. To his right, there was some Advil and a glass of water on the nightstand. He must have been out for a while because usually, Dean would be hovering over him in worry and anticipation. He went to go sit up, and he still felt the dull aching thud in his head, he popped a couple of Advil, drank some water, and checked the clock beside him. 2 pm, had he really been out for three hours? If so he had already wasted three hours explaining to Dean everything El had told him.  
“Well, well welcome back to the land of the living, where the chicks are hot but the sex is even hotter.”  
Sam gave Dean a grim smile but could see the worry etched on his face trying to be concealed with a facade of humor.  
“Gave me quite a scare there Sammy,” Dean whispered sitting on the edge of the bed.  
“Dean, it was another vision.”  
“I figured, but one while you're awake? That hasn’t happened before.”  
“It’s because it was intentional, the girl I told you about this morning, she came to warn me.”  
“Warn you? Warn you about what?”  
“The mind flayer..”  
“The mind flayer?” Dean huffed, “that sounds like something straight of power rangers or something.  
“Dean listen”, Sam urged “she came to warn me about the Mind - Flayer the Mind - Flayer with the yellow eyes.”  
Dean was now alert, any mask of humor he had been playing was taken down.  
“She knows about yellow eyes?”  
“Yes, but for her it’s different, she didn’t see him as a Demon, she saw him as some sort of monster from an alternate universe.”  
“Hell?”  
that's what I thought too, but she called it the Upside-Down. These monsters, she showed me them Dean, we have never seen anything like these before. But whatever this is demons are involved.  
But why 1985? Why would yellow eyes travel back to that time period?  
“I was thinking the same thing, and then something El said made me think.”  
“El?”   
“Yea that’s her name, short for Eleven.”  
“Good now we’re teaming up with little girls from the past with a number for a name”  
“Anyway,” Sam went on ignoring Dean’s comment, “she said something that made me think. She said that yellow eyes was very intent on time. Which made me wonder, what if yellow eyes is going back to 1985 to change something? Something that wasn't supposed to happen, or at least he didn’t want to happen. If you change the past…”  
“You change the future,” Dean replied.  
“So maybe something like this has happened before, except now demons are involved. El told me that the first time the Upside-Down opened was in November of 1983.  
“The same time as the fire,” Dean whispered  
Sam nodded “El told me they thought they closed it, but apparently they kept something in, and now they have to fight to get it out. What if they won that fight, what if they cast the Mind-flayer out, but now that I’m all grown up”  
“Yellow eyes wants to re-open this Upside-Down” Dean whispered   
“Exactly and he needs me to help him do it. He’s going to change the past, in order to change our future.”  
Dean swallowed and nodded, “okay he said, but how the hell are we suppose to get to her?”  
‘Midnight tonight, we need to drive to Hawkins, she gave me an address,” Sam Slipped Dean a piece of paper that read  
8522 cherry oak drive  
Brimborn Steelworks  
“I mean we’re going to be 22 years in the future Sammy, how do we even know this place is still there?”  
“The building doesn’t matter Dean, all we need is to be in the same area at the exact same time.”  
Dean shook his head in disbelief and then clapped his hands “well let's pack our stuff, get you some more meds for your crazy head, and we’ll bounce. Besides, I love Chicks with a good perm.”  
“Bounce?” Sam asked raising a brow  
“If we’re going to go to the eighties Sammy, I’m going to do it right. Damn, if this time travel thing is legit this is about to be totally tubular.”  
Sam managed a light laugh, but on the inside he was afraid, and despite the summer heat, and the musty motel room, he could feel the chills once again rising on the back of his neck.


	3. Feel, Embrace, Imagine

“El, are you sure we can trust this boy? Mike whispered. “I mean this is the freakin future we’re talking about here.”  
El had explained everything to her friends but left small parts out, such as her and this boy ruling the Upside-Down, (maybe that wasn’t so small, but right now she had other priorities.)  
El placed her hands on mikes cheek, “I need you to trust me”  
“Besides” Max Piped in, “time travel? That’s totally rad.  
“You’ve just never attempted something like this, how do you even know it’s going work?” Mike urged.  
“I’ve done it once, with Papa.” El shivered at the memory but concealed her fear from her boyfriend.  
“At least let us come with you.”  
“No, I need you to find Dustin. I’ll be back, I promise.”  
“Pinkie swear?”  
El wrapped her pinkie around Mike’s  
“Pinkie swear.” She whispered  
Mike embraced her in a tight hug, and El felt comforted, she felt safe.  
“What about Hopper? He’s gonna freak.” Said, Lucas  
“Tell him, I’ll be back, and when I come back, maybe, just maybe I’ll keep the door open three inches.”  
Lucas looked confused but Mike gave her a small smile.  
“Sorry to end the romance, but if you want to get there in time, we need to go now,” Jonathon said, looking at his watch and twirling his keys in annoyance.  
“I’m ready” El sighed.  
Jonathon looked at Nancy, “You stay safe you hear?”  
“It’s not me I’m worried about,” Nancy said embracing her boyfriend in a tight hug  
As much a Jonathon wanted to stay embraced in his girlfriends' arms he released her and gave her a sad smile. He then went over to Will giving him a quick hug.  
“I’ll be back”   
“Yea I know,” Will said,  
and with that El and Jonathon, left through the front door, as it crept slowly behind them.  
XXXXXX  
The boys were 15 minutes out, and Sam was fast asleep in the passenger seat. Dean took a glance at his brother, and for the first time noticed how tired Sam looked. He had small bags forming under his eyelids, his hair was unkempt, and had grown out to the point where Dean was tempted to cut it while he slept. He didn’t want to wake him, as Sam needed sleep, but an hour would have to suffice.  
“Sammy” Dean said lightly squeezing his little brother's shoulder. Sam’s eyes fluttered open.  
“We’re almost there.”  
Sam yawned and nodded, pulling himself in an upright position. He looked out the window just in time to see the Welcome to Hawkins sign. There was no spray paint, just a normal sign, a normal town.  
“So random question”, Dean quipped, pulling Sam’s from his gaze.   
“Wouldn’t this girl still be alive right now, she’d be like 36?”  
“I assume so” Sam responded. “I tried to find her, but it’s like she doesn’t even exist.”  
“I mean when you type in eleven on the internet, what are you gonna get besides a prime number? Oh shit, there it is.” Dean exclaimed.  
In front of the boys was an empty building that looked as if it hadn’t been touched in years. A sign still hung, with the faded words of Steelworks faint but noticeable. There were many no trespassing signs, but for the Winchester boys, it just meant “welcome, park anywhere, happy to have you.”  
“You ready for this?”  
“Do I have a choice?” Sam responded  
“Alright, let's go,” Dean said, as he tucked a knife beneath the leg of his pants, and a pistol in his inside jacket pocket.  
Sam, on the other hand, went in absolutely weaponless, he trusted this girl, or maybe he just knew he didn’t have a choice.  
The building was pretty much empty besides, the rats, and insects that took refuge there, and a couple of broken pipes, and other abandoned supplies.  
“Now what?” Dean asked impatiently.  
“We wait”  
Almost instantly Sam put both hands to his head, a pounding pain blurred his vision. The world around his began to tilt, as his brother gripped him steadily, gently placing him on the floor.  
“I gotcha Sammy he murmured, “I gotcha.” Sam continued to listen to the soft whispers of his brother until he slipped away into the darkness.  
XXXXX

After falling for what felt like an eternity, Sam landed harshly on a wet bed of grass. Lighting struck before him and the thunder rumbled, but nothing surprised him more than seeing Dean beside him grunting in pain and confusion.  
“Son of a Bitch” Dean spat, wiping the dirt off his leather jacket.  
“Dean, how the Hell did you get here?”  
“I’m asking the same question. One minute I’m in that abandoned warehouse freaking the fuck out because the wouldn’t wake up, and then I’m here. God after that I’m not going to be able to poop for a week!”  
“Wait, were you touching me?”  
“Sammy, you know I don’t swing that way.”  
“Cut the sarcasm Dean, were you?”  
“My hand was on your shoulder, yea.”  
“The energy from El and I must a radiating to you, that’s probably how you got here.”  
“Well, I thought the plan was for me to come along anyway… or was this all supposed to be an elaborate scheme to get me to stay behind.”  
“No, Dean…”  
“Save it, I’m here now” Dean snapped.  
Sam could hear the hurt in Dean's voice. Truth be told, It wasn’t that Sam didn’t want Dean with him it was that he was scared that Dean would get hurt because of him. All this psychic crap, yellow eyes, time travel stuff, it was all on Sam, not his brother; if Sam ever went dark side he needed Dean to be as far away from his as he could.  
Sam’s thoughts were cut short by a blaring light in the distance.  
“Something’s telling me we should go there,” Sam said, pointing to the fluorescent light blaring from a building ahead.  
“After you,” Dean mumbled sarcastically  
And the boys set forward towards the light.  
XXXXXX  
Once they arrived, Jonathon and El made their way into the warehouse, There was almost no empty space, as it was filled with various tools, broken downs cars, and other things that El couldn’t quite identify. In the distance, there was a tiny space with a small flickering light.  
“Over there,” El said pointing to the light. The three made there was over, and Jonathon handed El the black bandana.  
“Do you really think this could work?” he questioned,  
“I don’t know but I have to try.”  
Jonathon nodded, backing away to give El space  
Once the bandana was wrapped securely around her head, she twisted the knob on the walkie, static began to hum, and El felt herself drift away.  
El sighed in relief when she saw Sam standing in front of her back turned away. She stepped through the puddled water, making Sam turn around instinctively.  
“El,” Sam said, “it’s good to see you again.”  
The connection she felt before surged back through her “you too.”  
“So, how is this going to work?”  
El thought back to her time with PaPa, the coke can in front of her,  
“Feel it, embrace it, imagine where you want it to go” he had said.  
“Feel, embrace, imagine” she whispered. El walked over to Sam,   
“Take my hands”   
Sam took her hands, a sort of chill surged through her. As her small and soft hands gripped tightly to his big, rough and calloused ones. She looked into his eyes, and her nerves seemed to dissipate from her body.  
“Now what?” He asked his green eyes looking confused by trustingly back at her.  
“Embrace,” she said.  
Sam took a breath and closed his eyes.  
“Now imagine where you want to be, where you want to go.” El then closed her eyes and did the same. All of a sudden everything began to shake as if a category four earthquake suddenly erupted. Sam began to open his eyes.  
“Stay focused, El said, she felt Sam’s muscles relax.  
Suddenly something flashed around them like lightning, and the ground they were standing upon began to crack before they knew it both Sam and El were falling through what seemed space and time.  
El removed the bandana from her eyes, Jonathon looking anxiously at her.  
“Did it work?” Jonathon asked  
“I… I don’t know, he was with me then everything…” El was cut short by the roaring of thunder and a flash of lightning that seem to have struck down right outside the warehouse.  
The two looked up to see the door open.  
Jonathon. Reached for the pistol stashed in the hip of his pants  
“No wait…” said El  
A figure entered the warehouse, concealed in the darkness, but once it reached the light El’s heart churned in surprise and disbelief, before her was Sam Winchester, but before anything could happen another shadow peered from behind him.  
“El, this is my brother, Dean Winchester, Dean this is El.”  
“wait how did he get here?” Jonathon asked  
“Dude I am asking myself the same freakin question” Dean uttered in disbelief.  
“We can worry about that later” Sam Said. “Somehow we’re here, now what?”  
El looked Sam in the eye, “we fight.”

XXXXXX  
“This is Dustin, CODE RED, CODE RED, do you copy.” damnit! Dustin Yelled   
“They aren’t going to answer” Erica snapped “I never thought I would die with a nerd like you.”  
“And I never thought I would die in secret Russian base, but beggars can’t be choosers!”  
“Steve tell your kids to shut up.” Robin sighed as the four sat trapped in the elevator.  
“I have to pee,” Steve sighed.  
“There’s an empty box over there knock yourself out,” Robin said  
Steve rolled his eyes uncomfortably squeezing his crotch.  
“What you embarrassed?”  
“No, I’m being civil.”   
“I have a confession.” Dustin sighed. “The first time I ever jacked off was to Ms. Wheeler.”  
“Dustin!” All three exclaimed.  
“If we are going to die, I might as well confess my sins!”  
“Yea, well I’d rather not die to that image in my head,” Erica said squeezing her eyes shut.  
All of a sudden the walkie made a noise that sounded like a voice, covered by static.  
Dustin grabbed it quickly and began talking:  
“Hello? Hello? This is scoop troop over. I repeat this is scoop troop, we are stuck in a Russian base, we need help over!”  
More static erupted through the walkie, but one thing came out clear… “Dustin? It’s Mike where ar….”  
“Mike? MIKE Hello? HELLO?  
“GOD DAMNIT! Dustin huffed slamming the walkie down, It's dead.”  
“You’re telling me, that our one way of getting out of here, wasn’t charged enough.? For someone so smart you lack common sense!” Erica screamed.  
“Everyone shut up and listen… Do you hear that?” Robin whispered.  
There was a faint squeezing sound, like metal rubbing on metal.  
“Wha…” Steve began  
Before another word could be said, the elevator began to plummet, as the four began to scream.  
XXXXX  
“Hello? Dustin, can you hear me? HELLO? Shit, he’s not answering. From what I did hear it sounds like their in trouble” Mike said   
“What are we suppose to do?” Lucas asked, walking back and forth anxiously making Hop’s old wooden floors squeak. “How do you find someone without any leads?”  
“First, you need to sit down, I can’t think with all that squeaking,” Max said.  
“We need El” Mike sighed.  
“Or we can use our brains” Nancy huffed  
“You don’t always need El to solve a problem, sometimes you just have to investigate and dig a little deeper.”  
“So what do you suggest Nancy Drew?”  
Nancy thought of the male journalist, spontaneously combusting before her and Jonathon’s eyes. She quickly erased the gruesome image from her head  
“We retrace our steps. Where is the last place we saw Dustin?”  
“I remember him saying something about seeing Steve at work,” Lucas said as he stopped pacing to face Nancy.  
“Okay,” Nanced said, “then that’s where we head first.”  
All three friends and Nancy, walked out the front door and into Nancy’s car, making their way to Star - Corp Mall. Staring out the back seat window, Mike thought about El, and how much he needed her right now.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update I have been so busy. I think I will be posting a chapter a week, maybe two if I have the time. College is starting back soon so I'm super busy trying to get packed and moved back in. This is the last chapter where everything is being introduced. In other words, shits about to get real. Hope ya'll enjoy. (Once again there are grammar issues I have to go back and fix, I haven't really looked over this chapter so, spare me from the grammar police lol).

“So what you’re saying is that this Mind flayer is actually a Knight of Hell, and he or it is trying to get El and Sam as his king and queen? Sounds like some of Will’s Dungeons and Dragons bullshit.”  
“Hey,” El said sternly. “It isn’t bullshit.”  
Jonathon put his hands up in defense  
“So, this Upside Down is an alternate universe completely like our own, except devoid of human life,” Sam said reiterating everything they had discussed in the past thirty minutes.  
“But what the hell does yellow eyes want with an alternate universe full of monsters?” Dean asked.  
“Think about it, a demon army sounds great and all, but all demons were once human, meaning that…”  
“They can lie,” El whispered  
“Exactly they can lie. Even someone as powerful as yellow eyes can’t stop someone choosing betrayal.”  
“I mean he can kill them” dean responded  
“Sure, but what is that going to do?”  
“He’s using these monsters as a way for more control. What's more powerful than demons and monsters?, It’s evil at its finest”, said Sam.  
“But why you and the girl?”  
“That's what I’m trying to figure out. Dad apparently knew something we didn’t.”  
“So in short in the future we actually won this battle, sending the mind-flayer back and sealing the upside down. But now this demon or whatever from the future decides to mess with time, so he’s coming back here to change it all.” Jonathon said trying to make understanding of all this chaos  
“Yea, pretty much Jacob,” said Dean   
“It’s Jonathon.”  
“Whatever”, Dean said rolling his eyes.  
“The first time this happened was in 1984 right El?” Sam asked  
“Yes,” she responded.  
“But I bet they started working on this before, it probably took years to build.”  
“Where are you going with this geek boy?”   
“Dean, I was born in November of 1983, don’t you think it was a coincidence that a year later in November of 1984 this alternate dimension opened?”  
Dean scrubbed his hand across his mouth, a gesture Sam was all to used to lately, Dean’s sign of stress and worry.  
“This is just balls to the wall crazy, even for us.””  
“Tell me about it.”  
Before Sam could speak again, he felt another vision coming on.  
“Dean” he grunted in pain holding his hands to his temples  
“What's happening,” Jonathon asked in worry and confusion.  
“Vision” was all Dean said as he lowered his little brother to the ground.  
XXXXXX  
Sam watched in horror as the elevator plummeted. There were four people in total, two kids, and two teens. They were screaming in terror as the elevator continued to drop, but suddenly with a jolt, it stopped. All four were breathless, a mix between fear and utter relief.  
“holy shit” the younger boy murmured  
“no”, the older girl said “it smells like shit”  
the older boy's face turned red and he muttered: “elevators crashing at one hundred miles per hour you hold your piss.”  
“Can’t believe I am about to die in an underground Russian lab beneath a mall, in an elevator, with two ice-cream workers, a nerd, and a room full of piss!”  
the older girl began to murmur to herself, 

In the west the week is long  
the silver cat feeds  
when blue and yellow meet  
A trip to China sounds nice  
if you tread lightly

“Oh so now we’re going crazy,” the older boy said  
“Well if we are stuck in here the least we can do is try to figure out the code!”  
With that, the world seemed to morph into watercolor as it seeped away. Sam opened his eyes unsurprised to find dean kneeling down beside him. Sam gulped and looked to El and Jonathon  
“your missing friends, I think I know where they are.”  
“Dustin” El whispered in relief  
“We need to get in touch with the others,” Jonathon said grabbing his key’s  
“Why don’t you just call them?” Dean said taking out his self phone  
“Woah what is that!” Jonathon said in disbelief  
“Dean, really” Sam murmured holding his hand to his aching head.  
“Sorry forgot, uh you’ll have them soon!”  
Sam grimaced in pain but felt a soft touch on his arm. He looked down to see El looking worriedly up at him.  
“are you ok?”  
“yea” Sam managed a smile “I’m used to it”.  
El nodded. “This world, this life, it forces us to get used to things, even if we don’t like it. It’s a part of being human, It’s part of being different, being a hero.”  
Sam looked down at his feet “Funny you say that word, hero. It seems that destiny wants us to be the opposite.”  
“Doesn’t mean you have to give in to it.” El thought of her papa again and shuddered. She continued “it doesn’t matter what or who you are, it matters what you do.”  
“Who told you that?”  
El smiled and thought of Hop, “my dad”  
“well, he sounds like a good man.”  
“yea” El sighed “he is.”  
“Y'all coming or just gonna lollygag and chit-chat!” Dean Hollered  
“Coming!” Sam yelled back  
El put her hand out, and Dean tripped over himself.  
“Son of a Bitch!”  
“Did you do that” Sam said in disbelief  
“Different can be good,” El said matter of factly “now let's go”  
Sam let out a laugh that he didn’t even know still existed within himself, as the two ran to catch up with the others.  
XXXXXX  
Nancy broke about twenty traffic violations on the way to Star Corp mall. Her small car with a wapping 130,000 miles, was going as vigilantly as it could, as she hammered her foot down on the gas. She felt an uneasiness in her stomach for Jonathon but pushed it away, she had other priorities right now. Max was in the front, her red hair, whipping wildly with each turn, yet her look was unwavering. Mike and Lucas were in the back, looking as if they might puke, and Nancy smiled at the satisfaction she felt in that moment. The blue lights of the Star Corp mall blared on the left side of the road and Nancy took a sharp turn into the parking lot and put the car into park. Without hesitation, she opened the front door, grabbed a gun from the trunk and stuck it in her pants.  
“where the hell did you get…”  
“What mom doesn’t know want hurt her”, Nancy said interrupting her brother.  
The four got out making their way to the mall entrance.   
Before Mike could even question his sister again, Nancy pulled out pick and began unlocking the door.  
“Dude” Lucas whispered, “when did your sister become so badass?”  
Mike scoffed in disbelief  
“I guess a bunch of monsters from an alternate dimension can do something to a person,” he said sarcastically.  
“y’all gonna just continue the bromance or go inside?” Max said pushing through the boys.  
“women” Lucas muttered as the two boys followed behind, making their way into the mall.  
XXXXX  
Dean and Jonathon sat in the front, while El and Sam, sat in the back. Dean seemed to really hit it off with the Kid, but Sam believed it was because Jonathon reminded him of his younger self. \  
“So what make and model is this car?”  
“It’s the AMC Eagle a beauty right?”  
“Well back home I have a 1967 black Chevy Impala, talk about beauty”  
“why don’t you go ahead and marry it” Sam scoffed.  
ignoring his brother comment Dean continued, “If I never got into the job I have now, I would of been a mechanic. Something about deconstructing and reconstructing a car is just pretty badass. Besides, once you fix it, you give it back to the owner and it isn’t your problem anymore, you don’t have to feel the constant need to I don’t know to protect it.  
Sam’s heart dropped a little at the comment, but he acted unfazed.  
“So what is it you guys exactly do now,” Jonathon asked. “I mean, you time travel often?”  
“Now we aren’t back to the future, Sam ain’t Marty and I am sure as hell, not Dr. Emmett Brown, we’re hunters.  
“Hunters?”  
“supernatural hunters”  
“Like Ghostbusters?” El Piped in.  
“Something like that, just without the cringe-worthy suits.”  
“Cringeworthy?” Jonathan said confused  
“Bogus outfits,” Dean said after a long and awkward pause  
“Anyway’s me and my brother fight monsters, ghosts, demons.”  
“I would be surprised, but considering everything we’ve been through in the past couple of years, I believe you.”  
For the next fifteen minutes, the four exchanged their stories, and by the time they were finished they had arrived at the mall.  
“Damn poor Will.” Sam sighed  
“Poor Barb” Dean said, “girl got polar plunged.”  
“For what it’s worth, sorry about your dad,” El said  
“He was stubborn but a good man.” Sam Said.  
Dean was about to say something but, they had no time to lose. The four got out the car making their way into the Star-Corp mall.


End file.
